Managing The Loss
by Arizonallie
Summary: Just a story I've been working on. I don't know where's going but I will say the end game is outlaw queen but there's swanqueen. If you think i need a Beta help a girl out I haven't written in a while.
1. chapter 1

Regina stood in front of the stove, scrambling eggs for her son, who at in his highchair at the kitchen table.

"Eat, mommy." he chanted sipping milk out his sippy cup.

"Henry, mommy can only cook so fast." Regina smiled at her beautiful son.

"You think you have enough for, too. Daddy's kinda hungry too. And in a bit behind schedule. Swan's picking me up." Daniel came in the kitchen with his dissolved as he buttoned his shirt. He walked over to his son and kissed his head and then walk the short distance to kiss his wife's cheek.

"That depends. Is that all I get?" She smirked at him over her shoulder.

She was the reason why he was running late in the first place. Woke up at for fun time that was supposed to be quick but lasted longer than expected.

Daniel laughed out loud as he finished tying his tie, "Didn't I give you enough this morning, my queen?"

Regina blushed, putting eggs on the 2 separate plates as she thought about how many times they went at it. They couldn't get enough of each other. And she loved that about them.

"Point well taken." She placed a plate in front of her husband and then her son. "Here eat up."

She walked back over to the counter and grabbed two cups of coffee and sat between her husband and son.

This was their morning routine Regina would cook breakfast and get their son ready while Daniel rushed to get dress. Then they would seat at the family table and eat quietly together, happy to be in each other presence.

Daniel watched his wife as she helped their son feed himself. She tried to get him to use his fork which he did until decided it wasn't getting into his mouth quick enough.

"Henry." Regina scolded, losing her patients.

He rubbed her back as he chuckled, "Have I told you lately that I love you." He took the last gulp of his coffee.

"Yes, you have. Just this morning if i remember correctly. But I'm sure you'll tell me again." she smiled happily as she wiped Henry mouth.

She turned around to Daniel staring at her as if he was trying to memorize them. She caressed his cheek.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Regina asked concern.

"Nothing. It's just," he pulled his wife into a tender kiss, "I know this job takes a lot of my time. You've been very supportive. Almost too supportive." They chuckle. "You even took time off to raise our son, so i can take a promotion. Your just amazing, baby."

"Daniel," Regina grabbed her husband cheek and pull him into a passionate kiss. "I love you, too."

Daniel pulled as close as he could without pulling her out the chair. "I've struck gold, huh."

"Oh yeah." They kissed again

There was a quick knock on the door before their front door swung open.

"Colter?" Emma walked straight into the kitchen, "Let's hit it."

The happily content family atmosphere was broken, and their intimate moment ruined.

"Morning Mrs. Colter Mills. Did i interrupt?" Emma said as she sat h the married couple pull apart.

"Of course not." Regina stood up tightening her houserob then picked up the dishes from the table and sat them in the sink.

"Yo, kiddo! I swear everytime i see you, you get bigger." Emma spoke excitedly as she walked over to Henry and lifted him out his seat.

"Hi, Em." Henry said her the best way he could as she tickled him.

As Emma played with Henry she watch Regina as she bent over to put dishes into the dishwasher then worked on tidying up the rest of the kitchen.

"Enjoying the view." Daniel whispered only loud enough for them to hear.

"Huh, what? I wasn't." Emma stuttered as she quickly stop playing around with his son and held him.

Daniel gave her a 'yeah, right' look. "Come here, son. Daddy's gotta go to work now." he grabbed him from Emma and looked into his twinning eyes.

"No." Henry said folding his arms like his mother, "Daddy, stay." and then he hugged him as tight as he could.

Regina looked at her son somewhat shocked, he's never done this, even in his terrible 2 stage.

"Honey, it's time for daddy to go to work. Just he did yesterday." She said rubbing his back as he held on to his dad.

"No. No. No!" and before anyone could react to the No's, he burst into an all out fit.

"Henry." Daniel sadly scolded their son. It was breaking him heart.

Regina going info mommy mode grabbed her son and rocked him, trying to calm him down. Emma took that time to walk over to them.

"Hey, hey, kiddo." Emma said calmly, "what if i promise to have home by dinner time. Just like yesterday."

Henry peeked up from his mother shoulder to look at Emma skeptically. He then looked at his dad given him an assuring smile then his mom who kissed his forehead.

"Pro'ise." Henry said as he wiped his tear stain face with his green shirt.

"Promise." Emma winked, "Alright,Colter. Let's get it."

Emma walk and waited for her partner at the door.

"Alright, love you guys." He kissed is wife a couple of times before showering his son with the same amount of kisses. "You you tonight. Lasagna?"

Regina nodded and smiled, "Say, bye, daddy." she walked him out the front door were he was met by Emma.

"Daddy, gone." Henry looked said still.

"Yes, baby. Daddy, gone." she hugged her son and shut the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt like she was standing outside herself as looked at her husband lying peacefully in his coffin. She heard the whispered of how handsome he was and how he looked as if he was asleep. He didn't look as if he was asleep to her. He looked as if someone painted a person that looked like her husband. A painting doesn't sleep she thought. He was still.

It seemed like everything was white noise, background noise; the muffled preacher talking, her son sniffling, peoples upsetting murmurs..

It's been a long week. Today has been the first time this week that her son wasn't flat out crying. She knew even though he son was 3, he knew his dad was gone. He wouldn't sleep in his own bed, he would always sleep with her. She could understand, she didn't want him out of her sight either.

She didn't hear when the preacher asked for family and friends to pay their last respects. She barely recognized people hugging and kissing her and apologizing.

He soon was lowered and she was staring at a hole...then staring at roses bring tossed and finally a pile of dirt.

"Regina." Emma said softly, "Regina!"

"Yes?" Regina said as tears silently rain down her face, must zoned out she thought.

Emma handed her a folded flag, which gave her confusion.

"I thought."

"You didn't take when they tried to...you were…" Emma didn't know what exactly to say. The soldiers were trying to give her the flag earlier but Regina was zoned out holding her son as if someone would try to take him from her.

Regina looked around, everyone was just about gone. "Is it over?"

"You want to say any last words?" Emma asked kindly.

"I...I.."

"I can take Henry…" Emma began to grab but Henry instantly got fussy.

"Its ok. I'll meet you at the car." Regina said rubbing her sons back soothing him.

When Emma left, she was the only one there. She grabbed some dirt from the pile and dropped on top of the dirt on the fresh grave.

"Daniel, you will always be the love of my life….You showed me what love was and with that , we created the perfect human being. I wasn't even sure if was possible but you knew. You always knew. I don't know how to….without you baby. How am I supposed to ..."Regina started crying.

At that moment rain poured down heavily. She quickly covered her son the best she could as she walked back to Emma's car, she was met halfway with an umbrella to help the rest of the way.

They young couple laid in a hammock on sandy white beach.

"You remember that time I saved you on that horse. What was that horses name ...You swore you could handle any horse. " Daniel laughed as he snapped his fingers trying to remember the name.

"Jett." Regina said as she rolled her eyes.

Daniel chuckled, "Baby."

"It wasn't that funny, Colter." She pouted.

"Oh no. Not the pout. Are you pouting?" Daniel teased.

"I don't pout." She crossed her arms.

"Not the arm cross, too." Daniel nuzzled her neck making her smile. "Your smiling, aren't ya."

"Nope" she turned her head quickly so he couldn't see.

"I'll find someone….." Daniel fakes getting up only for Regina to pull him into her and kiss him passionately.

"I love you." she says as their nose touch and they exchange breathes. "Even if you like to tell the most embarrassing story of my life." She looked him in the eyes.

"It may be your most embarrassing but it's the moment I fell for you. Literally. From that moment I knew you were it for me and we were forever.

"Hey guys check the tide." Emma said appearing to come out of then hair, making look.

Regina and Daniel looked at each other again.

"I love you, my queen."

Water came rushing at them causing Regina to jump out of her sleep and look around. She was in her son's room.

Regina sat up on the edge of her son's toddler bed and tightened her robe. She looked down at her son, he was sound asleep and content. She couldn't help but think the kind of life he would have now that his father was gone.

His father was her rock, her partner. She couldn't think of a better father for her son and now someone took him away from them. She was angry.

She kissed her son's forehead and whispered 'Goodnight, prince" as she left his room.

She walked into the living room and saw Emma sitting on the couch as if she was waiting for her.

"Your still here?" Regina said as she walked into the kitchen and fix yourself a glass of wine.

" Yeah. I thought you might need some support."

"Yeah." She took a sip of her wine and narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"So where was all this fucking support when my husband needed you. You know when he was shot." She took another sip and leaned against the kitchen counter.

Emma got up and walked to the kitchen, when seen the tears silently roll down the other womans cheek.

"Regina."

"No!" Regina shouted the realized her outburst "No. You promised Henry. You promised. Now my son doesn't have his father."

Her tears were flowing down her cheeks like a river now. She refilled her glass and drank down another full glass of wine and placed it on the counter.

"I'm sorry." Emma walked into her space and tried to hug her but Regina pushed her away.

"Fuck you."

"Regina." Emma tried to hug her again then knocked the glass off the counter causing it to shattered on the wooden floor.

They both bend down to pick up the broken pieces.

"I know you don't want to hear it. But I am sorry. I can't sleep. I keep replaying the ways I could have saved his life but I fail every time..."

Regina looked at Emma and finally saw that she too was grieving of a loss of her partner just like she was. She stopped thinking and pulled her into a kiss. She stopped and looked at Emma

Emma kissed her again, stood, and carried her to the table. She opened Regina's robe only admired it for a second before she back to kissing and touching every part of her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She loved Regina since the day she met her. Her partners wife: her temptation.

"Fuck me." Emma heard her whisper.

And that, Emma did. She didn't ask questions.

"Mommy!" Henry cried from his room.

The two stopped instantly. Realization hits Regina and pulled her rob back, covering herself as quickly as she could.

Henry yelled again for his mom.

"Coming, baby."

The adults looked at each other neither one knowing what to say. Until one of them spoke up.

"I think you should go. I have to go check on Henry."

"Right. I'll check on you tomorrow." Emma said hopefully.

Regina walked towards her sons room as Enma walked to the door looked back smirked and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina finally sat on the plane with her 4 year old son after getting the rest of her husband's funeral and legal arrangements over and done with. She decided, the night of the funeral, she needed a much needed break from everything. Especially Emma.

Ever since that night, she's been around way too much. Her son didn't like one bit which was unusual because he used to be fond of her. She knew she meant well but she was overbearing and no thanks to herself. She cracked the door open for Emma to barge through. He husband body wasn't even cold yet. Her husband had told her about the crush she had on her but laughed it off, Daniel always teased her about people having a crush on her. Even told her once when their next door neighbor's teenage son and friends asked for help with their bikes when they first moved in. I guess now she knows the truth.

When she broke the news about visiting her sister in Europe for a while, she basically invited herself. Of course, she had to break the news about it just being her and her son. She got all upset. Why was she upset?

Home was becoming too much. She couldn't walk around her house no one with scent of her husband in every room. Europe will hopefully be the peace she needs for the time being..

As they touched down, she got her son ready to get off. He did great for his very first plane ride, thanks to a little thing called a tablet. Once the plane landed and the pilot spoke, she grabbed their carry-on bag from the overhead and headed off.

"Was that fun?" Regina asked her son "You did really well."

"Its like being in a really really fast car momma." Henry said smiling.

"Yeah, baby. A car with wings." She laughed and shook her head.

She held her son's hand as they went through the whole airplane exiting experience. She was texting her sister to make she was there when…

"Hello, darling. Oh my God. You're still fucking beautiful. Love the haircut." Her accent was as thick she remembered.

"Hey Lena." Regina looked at her beautiful red headed sister.

"This is not 'The 3 month old' in the picture you sent me years ago." Zelena gushed.

Henry hid behind his mom when his aunt bend down to his height to get a good look at him.

"Oh, none of that now." She pulled him from behind his mom. "I'm your Aunt Zelena. You'll get used to my loudness. I mean you no harm. Just lots and lots of giggles." She stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes making her nephew crack a smile. "See there."

That made Regina smile for the first time in weeks too. She sighed a relief she knew coming her was the right decision.

Zelena looked at her sisters watery eyes and took her into a hug. "Alright, let's go and get some tea and biscuits."

They all nodded.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Zelena opened the front door of her rather large home.

"Humble?" Regina mumbled, looking around taking in the whole foyer. My whole living room could fit in here.

"Oh, that was sarcasm baby sis. As you can see these nothing humble about leaving in a mansion." Zelena said handing off her jacket to her butler and helping her nephew with his.

"You mean a castle." She looked at her sons face, he looked confused but also curious.

"Same thing."

"Yeah, right." Regina handled her jacket off to the butler and nodded thanks.

Henry tugged on his mother's arm. "Mommy, it's big."

"I know, baby." He could get lost. She felt herself panic a second.

She didn't get to fester too long because sister yelled. "Darling, I'm home."

Zelena's husband entered the foyer from an unknown direction of the house. He was 6'1 probably in his late 40s, his hair was blonde but you could see the gray peaking.

"Hello, I'm Hade Plutón. You can call me H. Nice to finally meet you in the same air space. And I'm very sorry about your lost. You can stay as long as you like." He said graciously.

"Thanks, H. I appreciate you and my sister for allowing me to come and visit."

"It's no problem. Hello, young man. I think our daughter is around her somewhere she about your age." H smiled as he patted Henry's head

"No, she's not. She's 7." Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Same difference, right?" H looked at Regina for assurance and she shrugged. She didn't want any part of that.

Zelena shakes head, "Anyways I will show you to your rooms."

She takes off walking upstairs with her sister and nephew following and taking them the direction of the guest wing.

"So I put Henry in a room right next to yours, figured you want to be as close to him as possible."

"Thanks."

She showed them their rooms and joint bathroom, which was as big as their rooms, before being back at the top of the staircase.

" I know you're probably jet-legged. So get some kip and dinner will be ready in a couple of hours." The redhead said giving her sister one last hug."I'm sorry about,.Daniel."

"Thanks Zelena."

"Don't mention it."

As soon as her sister went back stairs Regina went back to her room and got in bed. Henry trailed behind her and watched as she got in bed. She held her hand out to him and he climbed in and snuggled close. Before either of them knew it, they had fallen asleep.

She woke up a distant ringing then realized it was her phone. She blindly reach for it on the end table and picked it up.

"Oh my God! I was worried."Emma practically yelled into the phone.

"Huh. Who's this?" she said groggily.

"Its Emma. You said you would call when you landed."

"We feel asleep."

"It's ok, I just wanted to make sure everything was good."

"Everything great Emma thanks for checking up."

She looked around and didn't see Henry, "I'll call you later."

She got out of bed and went to the adjoining door that lead to her son's designated room. As she entered the room the second time she was still amazed at how it was meant for Henry. It had characters from the Dr Sesus book all over the room. Even the books on the bookshelf.

"Mommy." Henry said as he looked at his mom

He was on the floor drawing with a little red headed little girl.

"Henry."

"Look." He said holding a picture up he drew. It was their family or stick. A stick family.

"I see. Its beautiful."

"My cousin." The young boy said making it known as he smiles.

The redhead little girl walked up to Regina with her hand out to shake, "Hi, Aunt Gina. I'm Robin."

"Hi, Robin. Nice to meet you." She shook the Robin's hand. Cute. "Do you know where your mother is?"

"She's in her office. It's on the ground floor."

"Robin."

Regina and Henry looked around then at the door expecting someone to come walking through. Then they watched Robin walk to speaker into yhe wall and pressed a button.

"Yes, mother."

Regina raised an eyebrow.


End file.
